dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chilled
is a space pirate and Frieza's ancestor.Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, chapter 3, 2011''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 He is the main antagonist in the manga and anime versions of ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. Appearance The August 2011 V-Jump issue reveals that Chilled was designed by Akira Toriyama. Chilled looks similar to the first form of Frieza. The "dome" on his head is orange, as is his leotard. His face, hands, chest, legs, and feet are all a light purple. He has white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders, and ankles. He also has two short spikes on his shoulders. His horns are small, short and twisted. His face and body are also more round than Frieza's. Personality Chilled's personality is ruthless as he kills one of his soldiers simply because the soldier was in his way. He is also arrogant and childish. Chilled, just like Frieza, becomes angry when he is up against a better fighter, while denying that there could be someone stronger than him. He does, however, show deep concern for his family. Before he dies after his defeat from Bardock, he tells his soldiers to warn his family of the threat of the Super Saiyan. This is in sharp contrast to most of his descendants who tend only cared about their family's honor and reputation. Biography Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Chilled sends two soldiers, Toobi and Cabira, to conquer Planet Plant. On the planet, Chilled's soldiers are killed by Bardock, who had been previously found unconscious on Planet Plant by a doctor named Ipana after his failed attempt to defeat Frieza and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Ten days pass, and since neither he nor his soldiers have heard from Toobi and Cabira, Chilled decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Upon arrival, he kills one of his soldiers by impaling him through the chest simply because he was in his way (this was cut out from the anime). He then decides to disguise himself and the other soldiers as members of the Galactic Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, and bring whoever defeated them to him. However, he forgot to clean his right arm after executing one of his soldiers, leading Berry (Ipana's son) to become suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Berry begs Bardock to help them while Chilled's soldiers start terrorizing the villagers. Chilled remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it, but Bardock arrives just in time and saves Ipana. When he sees Chilled, Bardock mistakes him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled then kicks Bardock, seriously damaging Bardock, and begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. Chilled throws the Death Razor blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock is reminded of Frieza and the death of his crew. He becomes furious, and turns into a Super Saiyan. They begin fighting once more, and Chilled tries to kill him with a Death Ball, only to have it pushed back by Bardock's Rebellion Trigger. Chilled gets sent into space. Later on, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take him in and administer healing. Before dying, he tells his men to warn his family of a mysterious being whose hair can turn blonde called a Saiyan. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in conversations with the Future Warrior, the Time Patroller Jierra mentions he knew a man called Chilled on Planet Vegeta. He says that he could not stand him even though Chilled was one of his own ancestors. Jierra also reveals that he almost defeated Chilled in the place of Bardock, but if he was not around to warn the race about the Saiyans who can turn their hair golden, history would apparently be altered as Super Saiyan Bardock's defeat of Chilled somehow resulted in a time paradox that informed the Frieza Clan of the Super Saiyans. Jierra then jokingly asks if playing as Chilled and repeating his last words would avoid a change in history. Thus it seems the Time Patrol consider Chilled's defeat a part of the official history despite its paradoxical nature. Jierra shows that not all of Chilled's descendants turned out to be evil given how Jierra found Chilled's character to be despicable and wanted to kill the evil space pirate himself only refraining from doing so as to not alter history which is the gravest offense a Time Patroller can commit. During The Masked Saiyan Saga, Towa reveals that Bardock briefly escaped from her and Mira by escaping into the past after they prevented his death in Age 737 by abducting him using a wormhole, implying their "rescue" of Bardock lead to his confrontation with Chilled in the past. Apparently the Time Patrol failed to realize the Time Breakers where accidentally responsible for Bardock's appearance in the past and his battle with Chilled though fortunately it only created an odd predestined time paradox instead of altering history. After Super Saiyan Bardock defeated Chilled, Bardock was apparently recaptured and turned into the Masked Saiyan by Towa through a combination of biological modification and brainwashing. The Time Breakers where unaware of what went on during his battle with battle with Chilled as Mira expressed shock upon seeing Bardock's Super Saiyan form after becoming trapped with him inside a Time Rift after he had been freed by Trunks: Xeno and the current Future Warrior. Presumably the battle between Bardock and Chilled was not fixed once the Time Patrol became aware that Bardock's presence in the past was due to outside intervention and not some naturally occurring time paradox, as Bardock played an extremely vital role in the defeat of both Mira and Towa (thus his history as the Masked Saiyan was left unfixed). Additionally Chilled's death prevented his invasion of Planet Plant from succeeding and had little effect on history other than paradoxically informing his descendants of the Super Saiyans (it is unclear what occurred in the original timeline before Bardock appearance in the past). Power Chilled refers to himself as the most powerful space pirate in the galaxy. He is however not as strong as his descendants Frieza or King Cold who were stated in an interview by Toriyama to be the only two beings of Frieza's race to have their level of power. Bardock was stated to have a power level of almost 10,000 before his Saiyan Power from fighting Dodoria. His power level is likely around 10,000 or higher after this, making his Super Saiyan power at least 500,000. Chilled was easily able to dominate Bardock at first until he transformed into a Super Saiyan at which point he was completely outmatched, though he was able to put up a struggle against Bardock's blast before being overwhelmed. He also barely survived the battle before succumbing to his injuries indicating he lacks Cooler and Frieza's survivability that allows certain members of the Frieza Clan to survive horrific injuries and function as he died from the injuries he sustained from his battle with the Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ruthless Blow' – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant, because the alien was in his way. He uses this technique only in the manga. *'Death Razor' – A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Chilled was about to use this in an attempt to kill Bardock when Berry rushed forward, so he threw the Death Razor to Berry instead. Chilled later used it once more against the transformed Bardock, before firing his Continuous Energy Bullet technique. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – Used in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock. *'Death Ball' – Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant. In the anime Chilled instead uses the Supernova-type Death Blaster. *'Tail Attack' – Chilled can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to attack Ipana during his battle against Bardock. **'Mystic Attack' – Chilled can extend his tail across long distances to attack opponents. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Chilled makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the original series (M6). Chilled's head is an available option to choose for the Future Warrior in Frieza's race in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Additionally his battle with Bardock is revealed in Xenoverse 2 to be considered part of the official history at least within the Xenoverse series. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao Battles *Chilled vs. Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Like his descendants, his name is a pun on cold temperatures. In this case, the pun is on the word "chilled", something which has been made colder. Gallery See also *Chilled (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Chilled pl:Chilled es:Chilled pt-br:Chilled Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:Frieza's race Category:DBZ Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army